


It must be Halloween

by Kitoko_kun



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitoko_kun/pseuds/Kitoko_kun
Summary: Whatever, it wasn’t like they were doing anything beyond a one night stand, and would have to tell people forever the story of how they met.“Well, mom and dad, he was having trouble with his whore costume so I helped, then one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was eating his ass. Crazy romantic, right? Anyway, we’re getting married next month.”
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 30
Kudos: 130
Collections: My Trick or Treat Romance





	It must be Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadRubEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/gifts).



Halloween had never betrayed him before. Sure, Halloween was a complex lover with a previous life and from the beginning Frank had to learn to share his birthday along a festivity that wasn’t about him, but always managed to combine both things and make it work perfectly. Do you have any idea how much candy you can get when you’re an adorable little kid dressed up as a bee and it’s also your birthday? Well, A LOT. As a teenager, it wasn’t difficult to approach whoever had the coolest costume at the party and whisper: “hey, so it’s my birthday” to get some party favors, if you know what it means. And being an adult was awesome because people had to bring you presents and if you insisted you wanted a costume party no one complained, because it was Halloween! He had seen some of his friends trying to pull that off in the middle of May. Pfft, good luck there, pal.

People just were on a special mood during Halloween, they were willing to experiment and take risks, because it was fuckin’ Ha-llo-ween. And Frank loved everything about this holiday. Candy? Sure, still awesome in his late twenties. Spooky decorations? Um, yes please! Horror movies? Sign me the fuck up! Slutty costumes? How could he refuse? Lots of booze? Coming right up!

He never thought there would be a day when he would be angry at Halloween. He didn’t want to accept that maybe his love affair was over now that he was turning 30, or what people said —bitter and fuckin’ boring people— about Halloween being for kids. Part of him wanted to believe it was just a bad night. But did it have to be such a TERRIBLE one?

Frank wasn’t demanding when it came about Halloween either. All he wanted to do was dress up, drink and eat in excess, and get lots of attention. Okay, he could understand one of his friends, ONE, having a family emergency that made them travel on the 31st. However, TWO of them? Sure, he was very sorry about Tim’s second great-aunt dying, but c’mon. Did she really have to die on Halloween’s eve? Party-pooper. And well, when it wasn’t about someone dying, it was another one being born and yeah, the miracle of life, he was really excited for Chris being in the hospital with his wife in labor and all that, but that baby had ruined the party. And it better be born on November 1st or they would have BEEF.

No, seriously, he was happy for his friends. Well, just one of them, the other two has sad stuff going on. And the rest of them? There were all kinds of excuses: food poisoning, just broke up with a boyfriend and needs some time, cat’s missing, apartment flooded, fuckin’ audited, Mercury retrograde, etc. All of Frank’s plans had gone to shit and even though he would very much like to tell them all they were dead to him, he knew he could guiltrip them later into whatever he wanted.

The real issue was what to do on the night itself. One option was to stay at home alone watching porn, drinking beer and eating pizza, but how was that different than any other night? He didn’t want to let Halloween win, he had to have a good time on his 30th birthday, no matter what.

Something he had never done before was attending one of Mikey Way’s Halloween parties. Or any of his many other parties. The guy seemed to celebrate festivities from all around the world at his place and Frank barely knew about it until now. It happened only because he thought of asking Ray Toro what he was doing, a guy he had worked with at a record store two years ago and who he happened to still keep in touch through Instagram. He had sunk that low. Luckily Ray was just as nice as he remembered him.

And more of a player than Frank thought? They had barely been in the party for half an hour and Toro’s hair was already swallowing some girl. Frank could only assume his mouth was involved too. Good for him.

The thing is he was now standing alone without anyone to talk to, attempting to keep a relaxed pose, but increasingly questioning what people did with their arms. Or legs. Or lips. Was he unconsciously doing something weird with his mouth? Was he balancing too much on his feet? He was going for laid-back, not fidgety or creepy.

“Wow, you must really love Halloween.”

“Sorry?” Surely the woman wasn’t saying that to rub salt on the wound… right? Frank had to smile when she pointed at his hands, specifically that tattoo he now wanted to remove. “Oh. Yeah. I just can’t get enough of it.”

Perhaps it was the forced smile on his face, or his awkward standing, or a combination of both, that made the woman give him a polite nod before going back to where she came from. Shit, if he was going to be this insufferable all night then he might have just stayed home, because that was a serious waste of an awesome costume that was doing its job of attracting people. Maybe he should’ve saved it for next year.

He had dressed up as a demon, because, why not? Satan was cool. After finding one of those cheap headbands with horns at a Walmart it seemed like the easiest option, even if they were meant to be used as a low-effort sexy costume —which, by the way, he totally approved of, people were free to show as much skin as they wanted. He just went for a different direction with his, although he kept it at least inviting with his belt buckle that had ‘HELL’ written on it, and his red and black stripes sweater reading a hand-painted ‘WELCOME TO’ followed by an arrow pointing down. C’mon! It was funny, and hot, if he had to be the one to say it. Of course he was wearing his tightest black jeans ripped on strategic places with safety pins holding it together and, why not, he had put on makeup around his eyes along with a rad pentagram on his forehead. Oh, and he was wearing a black choker with a metallic ring just because. He knew he looked good.

“I just think a nun would’ve been more fun. Like, you could’ve just gone for the full drag look and wear fishnet stockings and makeup…”

“But that’s not the point. It’s not subversive to do a slutty version of an already over-sexualized character.”

Frank saw a small group of people entering the room. If anyone were to ask, he would have to come up with something on the spot to answer what the other guys were wearing, because all of his attention went to the red-haired one in what seemed to be a very tight black dress and black boots with straps. When the guy turned around to keep talking with his group, he saw a high neck on the dress with a white square in the middle, a rosary on his right wrist and a white stole with golden crosses around his shoulders.

Was it a… slutty priest costume? Seriously?

“It’s about overturning the unfair dynamic. Sexualizing those who are in a position of power, you know?”

“Big speech to show off that ass of yours.”

“Well, that too. But my ass has a statement.”

While bringing his gaze down to stare at said ass, Frank thought he would certainly like to tap that statement or whatever the fuck they were talking about. The guy was hot. And he surely was aware of how good his ass looked in that dress, barely covering it, and accentuating its roundness. He totally knew what he was doing.

Frank didn’t even try to stop staring at his hips, he was hypnotized, waiting for the moment the edge of the dress lifted, because it was just bound to happen with it being so tight around his ass, right? What kind of magic was keeping it in place? It felt like watching a porn video and wanting to skip to the good part, only this was happening in real life and he must already be looking like a creep, but there was nothing he could do about it. That ass was his new religion.

The redhead’s group sat on the couch and scooted over for him to sit with them. It was right then that everything Frank knew about physics did its thing and the fabric rolled up in itself, uncovering his crotch enough for him to flash absolutely everything. Of course it was only for the few seconds it took him to wiggle around and push the dress back down, but Frank got a good look at his cock and now knew the curtains didn’t match the drapes.

Why wasn’t he wearing underwear? Was he _that_ committed to the slutty part of his costume?

He lifted his gaze and found the redhead’s, blushing at being caught staring. Although he would argue he practically forced him to watch, if it came down to a fight.

However, the guy put the palms of his hands together in front of his chest, smiling like he was inviting him to pray and Frank smiled back, crossing himself in return. All very catholic.

Frank thought it was at least interesting how he turned around an awkward situation into a joke, overcoming his embarrassment, because he had seen him blushing too. Well, dodged a bullet there. And it was over already, the guy turned around to receive one of those red plastic cups, probably filled with warm beer, and Frank decided it was time for a smoke in the balcony and some _cold_ fresh air.

He laughed by himself walking across the sea of people to get out. Even if nothing else happened tonight, he already got a good anecdote to tell his colleagues on Monday morning. No one would have a better story than ‘got flashed at a party by a slutty priest’ and he had no reason to include the part about him ending up hot and bothered as if he had never seen a dick before in his life.

He stretched his sweater’s collar, fanning some air with his hands after lighting the cigarette and holding it between his lips. Okay, he was officially horny and it wasn’t only because of the devil headband on his head. He needed to get laid. He hadn’t decided yet if he wanted a dick up his ass or getting his face soaking wet by some pussy, but any of those options meant having another person involved, so he started scanning for possibilities right there. The party had a good menu, lots of attractive people, any of them would be fine, if only his mind wouldn’t keep bringing it back to the dude who got him all turned on in the first place.

No one there impressed him enough to get the guy out of his head. And yeah, obviously it wasn’t by far the first cock he had been flash with, or seen, so he had to admit how… impressive it looked. But it wasn’t only about the guy’s genitals, it was about his ass too. And his thighs, and face. Fuck, he was pretty. Would it be too hard to approach him? Frank pondered while letting smoke rings out of his mouth. If he wasn’t wearing anything under the costume, he must be at least somewhat down to fuck. And they had already shared a moment, so really the only difficulty could be getting to him soon, because there would probably be a line later for him. 

Once he was done smoking, he went back inside the apartment. The good thing about the guy having bright red hair was that it made him easy to find; he was dancing with his group of friends, it was that hour of the night. Frank wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and no, he wasn’t nervous, this was easy. Not that the guy was easy —or maybe he was, no judgement there—, but Frank was a man conscious of his own hotness who didn’t have any problems getting booty. It didn’t matter if Halloween had decided to betray him.

Although this was the first time he aimed at someone in particular, he usually just settled for what came by, he wasn’t picky at all. Everyone could be attractive if you paid enough attention, and now he noticed that guy was… sort of his type? He never had a ‘type’ before, but now he thought ‘perfect ass, smart and cute’ could be it. And he really wanted to impress him and get to know on a deeper level the cavities of his body. Was that too crude for a line? Probably.

Anyway, all he needed was a good opening. No, a _perfect_ opening. The guy was dressed as a priest and Frank’s costume was a devil, so there was something there. Yes, some excellent joke, something funny and sexy that Frank couldn’t really put together right now, but it would include ‘exorcism’ and ‘my pants’. He was looking in direction of the red hair while tuning out the details, and just began walking towards the owner, thinking he would have it once he got to him.

Frank could see the guy’s back through the crowd and although he attempted to be more respectful, his stare still went down to the hem of the dress that threatened to lift up. It was really watering his mouth and just raising the stakes, because if that didn’t work out he would be forced to go home and jerk off to what could’ve been. Love at first sight between him and that ass. _“God, Satan, Halloween Spirit, whoever is listening,”_ he started praying when he was just a few steps away from him, about to make his move. _“Please let me have at least one bite…”_

It was almost scary seeing the zipper on his back just rip open, revealing an even whiter skin on his lower back and just the beginning of his ass crack; if witnessing it hadn’t turned him on so much, he would’ve questioned how it seemed like some deity had heard his wishes. Shit.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone getting a phone out and pointing it to take a picture. Frank immediately made the guy put it away. “Don’t be a dick,” he said, extremely serious and menacing. The person didn’t argue after getting caught. That made Frank realize this was wrong, no matter how pleasant the view could be, he had to do something about it.

He walked the missing steps and stood behind him, touching his waist with one hand to make him stop dancing. The music was loud, so he had to speak into his ear: “Hey, your pussy is showing.”

“Again?” The guy pushed the fabric down on the front and Frank bit his bottom lip, because that had only made the zipper open up more and he was seriously trying to avoid popping one right there. 

“No, the zipper broke,” he had to specify.

“Oh, shit,” Frank felt it when he got a hand between them to try and hold both pieces of the fabric together, grazing his stomach. “This is bad.”

“Yeah.”

Between feeling a bit guilty and just being a naturally overprotective person, Frank took a look around to make sure no one else was taking pictures. It sucked how easy everything could be made public those days, but that was a rant for later. Now his brain was trying to think of ways to fix it, because he had officially made it his own business.

“I have safety pins,” he remembered.

“That could work,” the guy nodded and he couldn’t tell if it was due to the place getting too crowded, or because he wanted to make sure no one would see, that the redhead pushed back into him and Frank could barely stand how his ass brushed the front of his jeans. “Could you walk with me?”

“Sure,” he said. He would’ve done it anyway, okay? Even if he wouldn’t have had the pleasure of the guy grabbing his hands and making him hug his waist. The way they were walking made it look like they were leaving the party to do other kinds of stuff. Well, stuff Frank had wanted to invite him to from the beginning.

Maybe after solving the costume malfunction crisis he could try suggesting it. Not like a reward for helping him out, but if that bit helped, he wouldn’t argue. It seemed like a Halloween miracle after all.

They moved forward, glued to one another, a lot slower than Frank would’ve wanted to, because each step made more difficult talking down his dick from starting to show way too much interest in something that just wasn’t on the table yet. Also keeping himself from looking down was a lost battle when everything was simply there on display, so close to him, and it got him thinking again about what he had seen. Seriously, he was behaving like a virgin teenager, but he wasn’t. 

“Fuck,” the redhead suddenly said and since it wasn’t followed by ‘me, in the ass, please’, Frank had to look in the same direction he was.

“Fuck indeed,” he answered. There was a never-ending line for the bathroom and well, it was to be expected at a party. “You wanna wait or…?”

No idea what other option he could offer, maybe looking for a dark corner, but it all sounded like he wanted to take him somewhere private to put his hands on him and what he actually wanted to do was taking him somewhere private to help him fix his costume and then _ASK HIM_ if he wanted to have his hands on him. There was a difference.

“Let’s get in here,” he pointed to one of the closed doors on the hallway that Frank thought had heard were beyond limits, but assumed would be okay for an emergency.

The guy locked the door behind them and Frank let go of his waist, no longer having an excuse to touch him. He looked around, searching for anything to distract him from how much his lower half missed the stranger’s heat, and found a bunch of action figures, vintage horror movie posters, drawings, art supplies and wow, the most impressive comic collection he had ever seen. He almost forgot about the hot red-haired priest.

“Rad. Is this Mikey’s room?”

“You guys are not very close, are you?”

He looked back at the guy, who had an amused smile on his face and Frank didn’t see the point in denying it. “Nah, I only know him through Toro.”

“Oh, your friend’s with Ray? He was really going to town on… whatshername.”

“Yup.” Frank chuckled, grateful for having someone to laugh with about it, although he quickly remembered they weren’t there to have a chat, so he took out a few safety pins from his jeans and handed them over. “Here.”

“Thanks, you’re too nice,” he replied, smiling a bit warmer, staring at the pins on the palm of his hand. “I’m Gerard. What’s your name?”

“Frank.”

That was the cue to leave him alone, he was conscious of it, but now that he was seeing him in bright lighting, he could barely stand how just fuckin’ pretty he was. Up close he had some freckles and spots, his eyes were a color hard to describe and his lashes… Shit, had he ever focused on someone’s lashes before?

“Frank,” he repeated. “I kinda need your help, I’ll just stab myself if I try to do it on my own, so… please?”

Gerard gave back the pins and turned his back on him, making Frank assume he was pretty comfortable with the situation. Or with him. “Alright, don’t move.”

With perfect lighting in the room, Frank was now forced to take a better look, so he obviously did. The zipper had opened a lot more than before due to their walking there, and was now on about half of Gerard’s ass, which clearly was the problem. “Dude, why aren’t you wearing underwear?” He couldn’t resist asking. “The dress is already tight enough to get you some attention.”

“But I want _all_ of the attention.” Frank couldn’t figure out if it was a joke or not, but laughed anyway, especially when Gerard decided to emphasize his words by shaking his hips.

“Seriously, stay still.”

As a reply, Gerard glanced briefly at him and placed his hands open on the wall to steady himself, although that only gave Frank worse ideas. He just couldn’t believe his luck. He wanted to get him out of that dress, just rip it open and… arf. Bark. And he had to do the complete opposite, because he was a good person.

“I don’t think it’ll hold,” was the final verdict after trying the first pin and seeing how the fabric dangerously stretched. “Let me see if I can fix the zipper.”

“If it’s too much trouble, I’ll just--”

“What? Walk out there with half of your ass out?” Frank shook his head and got on one knee. Scolding him made it somehow more comfortable for him to be so close to his skin and managed to shut off his pervert thoughts. “Let me try at least.”

“Okay, go ahead.”

He remained serious despite literally having his face a few centimeters away from the ass he had proclaimed as his new religion half an hour ago, and tried to hold the two pieces of fabric together with one hand while the other one pushed the slider back to the spot where it had opened. To be honest, it was way more difficult than he anticipated and even with Gerard’s help and both of Frank’s hands fighting the zipper, they were getting nowhere.

“I think it’s time to admit your ass is too big for this costume.”

“You did NOT just say my ass is too big,” Gerard complained in a tone Frank hoped was offended as a joke.

“Sorry, I meant… Well, it _is_ big, but in a nice way. It’s nice.”

“Just nice?”

Frank chuckled. He couldn’t believe he had gotten himself in this conversation and honestly, if Gerard wanted to take it there, Frank was more than happy to let go and tell him what was really going through his mind, because he was just as much to burst at the seams as that dress, and for exactly the same reason.

“Shit, fine… It’s amazing, okay?” He recognized. “It’s God’s gift to humankind, it has made me a believer again. I will renounce Satan right here, right now, for a chance to touch it.”

Gerard looked at him over his shoulder and Frank saw a satisfied smile on his lips, as if that was just the kind of attention he had hoped for all night. “Well, if it’ll bring you closer to the church, of course you can touch it,” he said. “But I’ll probably get turned on and you’ll have to take responsibility.”

Fuck, Frank had never laughed so much at the possibility of fuckin’ someone, he seriously couldn’t handle him. “You don’t want dinner first?”

“Says the guy with an arrow pointing to his dick?”

Frank bit his lip, still smiling. That meant he had been watching him too, right? He had paid enough attention at some point to take a look at his costume, and that finally convinced him —as if he needed more convincing. He liked the idea that maybe both wanted some time alone with each other.

He got his hands on Gerard’s thighs, slowly going up until they reached the edge of the dress, sneaking under the fabric to touch him. “I could eat,” he suggested, placing his cheek on Gerard’s ass. Suddenly being there on his knees was the best idea ever.

Realizing how Gerard took a few seconds to answer, swallowing hard at the thought, made him feel proud. “You… you’re not drunk, are you?”

“No, I hate warm beer,” he said. “You?”

“Had just one. Came to the same conclusion.”

“So… we’re both sober,” Frank summed up and figured it was time to go big or go home, literally, because if that didn’t work he would go home and never leave again. “Can I eat you out?”

He heard what seemed to be a deep breath and saw Gerard’s hand moving back to lift the dress, finally giving him the complete image. Frank felt blessed. “Fuck… yeah, do it.”

He caught himself about to thank him for it, but tried to keep some dignity, if there was any left, especially when he had to discreetly pull on his jeans to accommodate his erection, since there was no way to ignore it; it was there, present and too interested in what was going on. For the time being, his oral fixation had won and he wouldn’t wait any longer to taste the skin in front of him. He placed his lips on Gerard’s thigh to begin, grazing with his nose and mouth while going up until he was just licking over his cheek, leaving a wet trail. He could hear Gerard’s breathing getting worked up and wondered what kind of reaction he would give him now. He seemed to be speechless, could he be a quiet person?

He knew that wasn’t the case when he spread his cheeks open, squeezing them under his fingers, and gave his first lick between them. The moan that escaped Gerard’s throat was fuckin’ delicious, almost as much as his ass. Frank immediately wanted to hear more and started licking with more dedication, circling around his hole and teasing with the tip of his tongue, barely entering him before going back to lick around. His saliva was soon running between Gerard’s thighs.

He would be the first to admit he enjoyed getting his tongue everywhere and disarming his partners with it, but in this case the reason he did it was Gerard’s long and loud moans, the way he kept saying _“fuck, that’s so good”_ with no shame at all, and how he supported himself on the wall while his legs trembled, somehow managing to keep his hips sticking out so Frank could enter him better, which he tried to do, but quickly had to come to terms with the fact that it wasn’t the best position to fuck him with his tongue.

“Turn around,” he said between licks, as if he couldn’t stop doing it.

Gerard looked over his shoulder. “What are you gonna do?” 

“You can’t imagine?” Frank grinned, wiping off the spit on his chin with his sleeve, which made Gerard bite his lip.

“I can, but I’d love to hear you say it.”

Huh. He liked dirty talk. It was getting easier to learn more from that man: He was horny and shameless. And how lucky, because Frank was too.

“I want to taste your cock now.”

Again Gerard took a pause for a deep breath, savoring those words and turning around a bit slowly for someone who had just been offered a blow job, but maybe in the right speed for someone who had been rimmed and was still trembling a little.

Frank looked up at him and thought once more about how impossibly hot he was. Then his gaze went to the sight in front of him and he smiled watching how half of his dick was still caught in the tight fabric of the dress. He went ahead and gave his balls a long, wet lick, just then realizing he had really gotten his mouth on that guy’s crotch —front and back— before even trying to kiss him on the lips. That was insane. But whatever, it wasn’t like they were doing anything beyond a one night stand, and would have to tell people forever the story of how they met. _“Well, mom and dad, he was having trouble with his whore costume so I helped, then one thing led to another and before I knew it, I was eating his ass. Crazy romantic, right? Anyway, we’re getting married next month.”_

He got out of his thoughts by bringing a hand to trace Gerard’s boner over the fabric, pressing specially on the tip, realizing it was starting to get wet. Gerard moaned once more, loudly, and the music was pretty loud out there too, but they were also near the line for the bathroom and he didn’t seem to care whatsoever. He saw him running his fingers through his own hair and wetting his lips, looking down as if that was the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life and just couldn’t control himself. Frank understood something else about him: He liked putting on a show. It was obvious, actually, but it had clicked just now, completing the picture.

Frank had never been with someone like him and wouldn’t be able to forget about that night any time soon. That realization made him wish he wouldn’t be the only one. He could also put on a show.

Making sure to stare right into his eyes, he opened his mouth wide and got his tongue out, showing him what he was in for, while placing his hands on the floor to only use his lips to suck on his balls. Gerard spread his legs open in response and left his hands on the wall behind him as Frank went from one testicle to the other as if they had all the time in the world, pretending to be calm, like he wasn’t getting harder inside his underwear just by feeling him inside his mouth.

He let more spit run from his mouth to his chin and neck when he moved on to lick the base of his shaft, going up slowly until he reached the dress, pushing it away with his nose and getting up on his knees. He didn’t use his hands and Gerard didn’t move to make the task easier, both of them wanting to make the moment last longer, with Frank breathing through his mouth on Gerard’s cock, just teasing. 

When he finally got the fabric out of the way, Gerard’s heavy boner touched his cheek and Frank rubbed against it, nuzzling it before getting his tongue out to lick it, not afraid to make a mess of himself. “You’re so hot,” Gerard told him, grabbing his own dick with his hand to guide it to Frank’s open mouth, who kept staring into his eyes. But instead of pushing inside, Gerard traced his lips with the tip, leaving precum on them that Frank quickly licked. “Fuck, Frank…”

Frank smiled, enjoying how aroused he clearly was. “You want something?”

“Your fuckin’ mouth around my dick,” he said, holding nothing back.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

Both of them laughed, but Frank did have intentions of following through, so he lifted a hand and placed it on Gerard’s ass, pushing on it while opening his mouth and surrounding his cock as he had put in such good wording. Honestly, he loved giving head; he had to close his eyes for a minute to enjoy the sensation on his tongue, swirling it around his tip and then pushing his hips a bit more so he would enter deeper.

Gerard answered with a long moan and hand on Frank’s face, who opened his eyes and let him out of his throat a bit so he could feel himself through his cheek. Gerard bit his lip and moaned needy again. Frank chose that moment to touch between his asscheeks, grazing his asshole and pushing one finger inside, which made Gerard moan even harder. “Oh, fuck…”, he said between pants. “Fuck, shit… you’re good…”

He seemed surprised, which made Frank wonder if he had thought he would be a bad fuck. Had he underestimated him? The idea made him speed up his movements, getting him out and back again to show off his skill, sucking and licking without stopping.

“A-Ah… fuck!” Gerard said again, unable to decide between bending over him so his finger could go deeper or thrusting into his mouth. “Wait, wait… time out…”

Frank let him out of his mouth, panting and with a string of saliva connecting them. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to come by myself,” he explained, still out of breath, and caressed Frank’s bottom lip with his thumb, which Frank softly bit, making him laugh. “You should fuck me. You want to?”

Considering he still had a finger inside of him, and made a point of reminding him by pushing it in, he nodded. “Fuck yeah.”

Gerard pressed his lips together and pointed in front of him. “Sit on the bed. I wanna ride you, you deserve it.”

Frank wondered for almost a whole second if it would be too disrespectful to use that bed, but quickly decided he was too horny to care and didn’t even know the host that well to decline fucking the slutty priest for him. He could live with not seeing Mikey or Ray ever again, if it came to it.

“Well, if you’re that impressed by my services, I won’t argue,” he stood up, searching his pockets to make sure he still had condoms. He couldn’t believe that was happening without him having to use the ‘it’s my birthday’ card at all.

He sat on the bed and lifted his gaze to see Gerard opening a drawer on the nightstand and getting a bottle of lube. Frank was about to tell him he shouldn’t do that, but Gerard realized and said: “Don’t worry, I’m sure Mikey’s brother won’t mind.”

Ah, shit. That was Mikey’s brother’s room. He didn’t even know he had a brother. “I kinda feel bad using his bed…,” Frank noticed how Gerard’s hand froze on top of his belt buckle, the letters of ‘HELL’ appearing between his fingers. “I mean, not enough to not do it, but… let’s try not to make a mess?”

Gerard laughed and went on to unbuckle his belt. “You’re so cute.”

“Shit. I haven’t been called cute in years,” he laughed too.

The moment for laughter/cuteness was cut short when Gerard pulled his jeans and underwear together, forcing him to raise his hips so he could get them below his knees and lean in to give his dick a long, wet lick. He let out a grateful moan, he had been hard for a while and needed the attention.

After it, Gerard straddled him, getting his knees on the bed, grazing Frank’s thighs, and grabbed the lube to wet his fingers, bringing them to his back to touch himself immediately. As he did it, he stared into Frank’s eyes and supported his weight with the other hand on Frank’s shoulder. He couldn’t see exactly what he was doing, but it was obvious he was pushing his fingers in, moving his hips while opening up, putting on a show again for him. “This won’t take long…,” he said and Frank got the feeling he just wanted to make him hear how broken his voice already was.

Frank took the packet with one hand and used his teeth to rip it open in an attempt to be at the same level. His other hand got on his own cock, giving himself a couple of tugs, biting his lips while rolling the condom down, and getting the lube bottle to slick himself up. 

Gerard was moaning louder, probably enjoying too much how Frank watched him fingering himself, going as far as to close his eyes. “Having fun?” Frank asked, leaning in to lick his neck.

“Sorry… Almost forgot,” Gerard joked and opened his eyes again, getting his fingers out. He gave him an intense look and stood up, leaving Frank with a confused and curious expression.

Before he could ask if he had changed his mind, Gerard turned his back on him and sat on his lap again, bringing a hand behind him to reach for his cock and get it in his ass, rubbing it against his skin before putting it in place and lowering himself on it. Fuck, shit. Fuck everything, reverse cowgirl? Seriously? How could that guy be so fuckin’ extra? He still had the motherfuckin’ boots on, it was impossibly hot.

Frank swallowed hard, feeling him so tight and warm inside, listening to his steady breathing until he was completely inside of him. Frank sat on the bed and got his arms around his torso, kissing his neck loudly and messy. “You’re…,” he began saying and ventured his hands under the dress, caressing his skin until he reached his chest and caught his nipples between his fingers. “You’re the hottest… person I’ve ever met…”

“You’re just saying that,” Gerard replied, with a smile on his face, moaning harder when Frank pinched his nipples in response. 

It didn’t take long before Gerard started moving his hips, front and back, finding support with his hands in front of him on the edge of the bed, and Frank went back to laying down to let him do his thing, because the guy obviously knew what he was doing and this wasn’t his first rodeo. Nope, Gerard knew how to work the mechanical bull. Shit, it was insane how good he was fuckin’ himself on Frank’s cock.

Frank put his hands on his hips and watched his ass, especially when Gerard changed the movement, going up and down on him, giving him a good look at something no one had shown him before, which was how his dick went inside of him. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen and he doubted he would be able to last much longer, but he really wanted to. And maybe he had let Gerard do enough.

He lifted his legs a bit, bending a knee, and started answering his movements thrusting up. “Ah! Fuck, Frank!” Gerard reacted well, placing his hands behind him on Frank’s thighs and digging his fingers as he moved his hips looking for him to reach the same place as before. Frank responded by pushing hard against him. “Yeah, just like that… Fuck…”

The bed was creaking under them and hitting the wall, as if the people outside the room needed more clues than Gerard screams to figure out what they were doing in there. But it was fine, Frank repeated in his mind that he would never see any of those people again, he didn’t know them. And it honestly could’ve been all of his school teachers out there, and the priest who taught catechesis, and Frank wouldn’t have given a shit just the same, because this was the best sex he had ever had in his whole life, so good he had to retort to thinking stupid stuff like this in a poor attempt at lasting longer, because Gerard had him completely undone under his hips.

His hands couldn’t decide between squeezing his hip bones or lowering a bit to squeeze his ass. Gerard just moaned with everything he did. “Oh, shit… I’m so close… don’t stop!”

Frank got a hand on his front and wrapped his fingers around his dick, jacking him off while pounding into him. It took all he got to keep the rhythm going, knowing he would be sore as fuck tomorrow, but relieved to be able to keep up, because satisfying Gerard was the only thing on his mind. “Yeah… yeah…,” he heard him saying, completely out of breath, his voice getting high pitched and his hips going faster.

“Fuck… you’re tight…,” Frank muttered, feeling how his insides squeezed him when his orgasm hit him, and how Gerard kept moving on top of him to help with his, which didn’t take much longer. Frank released his cock and grabbed his hips again, hard, thrusting with all he had left to reach his own climax. He had no idea if Gerard was faking it or not, but he moaned again as if he was enjoying it, which made Frank come harder. It was really one of the best releases he had ever had. He felt there was nothing left in his body.

“Aaah, fuck, that was good!” Gerard rubbed his face on his hands and stood up, barely giving Frank a few seconds to react and start the ceremony of removing the condom. “It was good for you too, right?” He turned around to see him.

“Yeah, sorry. I just came my fuckin’ brains out, I don’t have many words,” Frank replied and Gerard chuckled.

“You’re funny. I like that.”

“I do my best”, Frank shrugged and began looking around for a place to toss the condom, although he now really worried about leaving a used rubber behind in Mikey’s brother’s room. “Do you…” 

He didn’t get to finish the question, seeing Gerard getting out —finally— of the black dress-allegedly-priest-costume and using it to wipe the cum and lube from his stomach and thighs. Then, he threw it on the floor and opened up the closet doors to search for clothes. Frank watched him —yes, the condom still in his hand— put on underwear and jeans before saying something like: “What…?” and “You…?”

“Mikey’s brother.” Gerard confirmed, smiling like it was the funniest thing in the world. “I live here. Hi. You can toss that over there,” he pointed with his chin.

“Uh. Thanks.”

Frank did his best aiming at the trash can and then got up to pull his jeans back up, wondering what all of it meant. Okay, he had fucked Mikey’s brother. Would Mikey be cool with that? Should he have checked with Ray before? Well, he had no idea that was him! 

“So… the whole thing with the costume wasn’t really a problem.”

Gerard’s red hair came out of the t-shirt he had just put on, his face looking a bit guilty, but not enough to show regret. “Nah. But I really appreciate you taking care of me. I mean, you know, the incredible sex _and_ the helping me out.”

“I thought… you…,” Frank was still trying to wrap his head around it. “Should I be mad?”

“I don’t know. I hope not. I mean, I didn’t break my zipper on purpose, though I was thinking of inviting you to my room at some point,” said Gerard, being completely honest. “You were checking me out too, right?”

“Well. Yeah. Who wouldn’t in that fuckin’ costume?” Frank pointed at the piece of dirty fabric on the floor.

Gerard smiled and nodded. “Works every year. Halloween’s the fuckin’ best.”

Was it? Maybe Frank could think about making peace with Halloween, depending on how things turned out. It was impossible to be mad at the guy who had just blown his brains out in the best possible way —sex— and even if they were now standing in the room a bit awkwardly, smiling at each other with nothing else to say, Frank had a good feeling about it.

Perhaps he could give the night one last chance: Asking for Gerard’s phone number and if Gerard gave it to him, than Halloween could go back to being the best fuckin’ holiday there was.

“So…”

The question was cut short when people began knocking loudly at the door. Gerard seemed surprised and Frank did too. “Hey, Gee!” The people outside yelled. “Is Frankie there?”

Gerard turned to him, asking if it was okay to be found together there and Frank just shrugged. He didn’t care much about them knowing what had happened. “Yeah, he’s here!”

“Frank, come out! We have a surprise for you!” Ray said from the other side of the door.

“Shit,” Frank realized what it was about and blushed immediately, covering his face. All the time he had been thinking of never meeting anyone ever again and they had wanted to surprise him? Fuck, he was an asshole. 

He let Gerard open the door and find himself in front of a cake with lit candles in it. 

“Wait a second,” Gerard asked and shut the door again, turning to Frank. “Dude, it’s your birthday?”

“For like…,” he took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. “Five more minutes.”

“You should have said something!”

Frank laughed watching Gerard’s face, like he had betrayed him or something. It was funny. “Why? Would you have done something different?”

“Of course!” Gerard got closer and hooked his index finger in the metal ring of Frank’s choker, pulling him for a kiss. Their first kiss. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” he managed to whisper, wondering if they could stay there for a while longer.

The answer came in the form of more yelling and banging on the door. It seemed some of his friends had somehow made it to the party and wanted to celebrate with Frank, who now had no choice but to enjoy it. Gerard opened the door again so they could go back to the party and sing Happy Birthday to him in the last few minutes of the 31st.

Yeah, Halloween was the best.

***

  
  


Illustrations commissioned to [Barb](https://twitter.com/andiftheygetme) 🖤

**Author's Note:**

> It's [HeadRubEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadRubEnthusiast/pseuds/HeadRubEnthusiast)'s birthday! Happy birthday, sweetie, have a really, really rad day and thank you for being so fun and awesome! 
> 
> Btw, my prompt was 'costume malfunction', as you may have guessed. And I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kitoko69), probably thinking about writing a second part for this.


End file.
